The First Snowflakes of New Beginnings
by ShadowGoblin
Summary: Elsa and Anna have just moved to the small town Burgess, Pennsylvania to start over after the tragic loss of their parents. Anna and Elsa love there Aunt and Uncle but Elsa is still stuck mourning her parents. Will anyone be able to help her or is she going to be stuck spiralling downhill in her grief and self destruction?
1. Chapter One: New Beginnings

**Hi everyone! I'll make this authors note as quick as possible. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (I wish I did though) I only made up the story with them in :)**

 **The story is set in modern day times so the characters don't have any powers. Hope you enjoy it :)**

 **Chapter One: New Beginnings**

Drawing up to the small town of Burgess I realised two things; one, I hated the happy-go-lucky atmosphere that seemed to ooze of the place with the bright streamers and flags that lined the plain streets that screamed an up and coming festival was soon going to arrive and the cheerful humming of our taxi driver was driving me insane! Two, my sister Anna was clearly looking forward to a fresh start. She was practically bouncing up and down in her seat with excitement, pointing at random posters and shops out of the window and joyfully chatting away aimlessly at me and the driver. It was clear Anna would easily fit into this quaint, small town. Me however? I wasn't so sure. The car continued to jolt and jump over the road as it turned into the long gravel driveway that lead down to my uncles and aunts home. Around us a few trees began to appear; within seconds and without any warning we were plunged into the thick part of the forest; we were surrounded by all different shades of green and earthy browns; some of the leaves were so dark they where almost black and blending in with the shadows; others danced in the warm sunlight making the green so bright it was almost blinding. "Isn't is beautiful Elsa?" Anna said with a sigh, a dreamy expression on her face. "Yeah, just peachy" I replied sarcastically and looked at the floor.

I wanted to go back to my home in Arendelle which was now thousands of miles away. "Don't be like that Elsa" my sister chided me, honestly, sometimes I think Anna is to naive for her own good, the idea that I'll be happy here is just that, an idea; theirs only one thing that'll make me happy and that's impossible. _Just don't think about it Elsa_ I told myself, _don't let your emotions take control;_ c _onceal, don't feel_ I told myself. I didn't want anyone to worry about me, I just had to deal with my own feelings my own way and as long as I act ok everything will be fine; people may even stop looking at me like I'm made of glass. They think I don't notice their worried looks and glances but the problem is… I notice every saddened look and disappointed expression.

The car continued to jolt, getting more and more violent in its back and forth movement's as the path became more and more uneven until finally, the taxi came to a sudden holt causing me to rock back and fourth in my seat. Looking out the window I realised we were in a large clearing within the woods. I wasn't sure if the trees naturally formed this way or whether the large oak and ash trees had been cut back to be designed this way either way, my new home was very, very green. The taxi driver announced we were here and got out the car causing it to rock back and forth slightly, once he was out he stretched and cracked his back before opening my door. "Thank you" I said politely while inwardly cringing at the cracking noise his back made and climbed out the car.

Anna scrabbled behind me tripping as she got out of the taxi, without thinking I grabbed her arm before she face-planted the floor. "Whoa…. that was a close one!" Anna said, slightly breathless causing me to laugh. Anna was always falling and tripping over things, I guess you could call it one of her many quirks "sorry" she said again before pulling away from my grip; that was another one of her quirks, consistently apologising. Around us I could hear the hum of birds around me, I could imagine myself taking several walks through the woods here to calm my very busy mind. In the middle of the clearing was a large white house decorated with windows. It was very beautiful, I like the idea that I could see everything through the windows, it reminded me of my parents kitchen, at least I could take something from that.

"You're here" I heard someone call; before I could even register who it was, we were pulled into a warm tight hug. Trying to wriggle out of the women's grasp, but failing to do so made me smile, it was Aunt Rapunzel. I had only met her a few times; but every time I had met her she had always been so kind and bubbly "Aunt Rapunzel!" Anna replied in just the same up-beat and cheery fashion. Anna and my aunt always got on so well when they came to visit us so i'm pretty sure Anna would be happy here, especially since she has our uncle Eugene wrapped around her finger. I had to make sure I was on my best behaviour so we didn't get sent off to another string of relatives I knew from passing or foster families I didn't even know. Anna would be happy here, I could just tell the way she was gushing in the car and the happy, glowing look on her face when she saw our aunt. I won't do anything to stop that I decided, I wasn't going to be the reason we got sent away and packed off like last time. Anna would be happy and thats all that would matter.

"Come on, grab you bags and lets go inside" aunt Rapunzel gushed. The taxi driver popped the boot and we quickly grabbed out bags. Anna's was pink and bulging at the seams with pieces of fabric sticking out of the sides; she probably didn't even fold her clothes I though with a smile; my sister was always so disorganised! Unfortunately that meant that when Anna left her room I would end up folding her clothes neatly in her draws and wardrobe, at least then they stood half a chance of surviving with her! Shaking my head I realised I was spacing out, grabbing my bag out the car I quickly repeated my thanks to the driver before closing the boot with a loud thud. "Any time" he called out of the window before driving off. Well, any chance of an escape was now gone, and I was stuck here. "So" I said politely as I followed the overenthusiastic pair into the house, "Where's Uncle Eugene?"

"Oh, he's out shopping, we forgot to pick up extra grocery's from the store earlier, is there anything you would like? I can quickly call him" I just shook my head as I walked into her house the first thing I noticed was their there where lanterns all over the place; some of them had candles in and others didn't. They reflected all sorts of vibrant purples and yellows, pinks and deep greens through the hallway; it was very pretty. "Mummy" I heard someone scream followed by a loud crash and two toddlers chasing after one another "boys!" my aunt called causing them to stop. "We have company, you know the girls I told you about earlier" she hinted at them; one of the grinned brightly before moving towards me. "Hi" he said with a bright smile that looked so much like his mothers "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Placing my bag on the floor I bent down so I was the same height as him. "Hi Olaf, i'm Elsa" if it was possible the toddler smiled even brighter and ran towards me, hugging me tightly, he really did like hugs I thought. As he pulled away I looked at his features, he had blond curly hair and bright blue eyes and was very, very pale. The other boy behind him stood there nervously, shifting his weight nervously from one tiny foot to the other. "Whose your brother?" Anna said to Olaf. "Sven" he said proudly "he doesn't talk much though. Mum Sven took my carrot" he said clearly not very happy at that thought. Sven shook his head and dropped something behind him before showing us all his hands. Sven, I realised, looked like a mini me of his father. "Sven?" my aunt questioned, after a moment he sighed and picked of the carrot that he had dropped behind him and gave it back to his brother Olaf. Smiling brightly he ran off with it with Sven not to far behind them. "I didn't know you had kids?" Anna said.

"Yeah, we never got a chance to visit your parents and then well, you know what happened…" we all just stood their in an awkward silence "There nearly three years old now; and their twins" my aunt said changing the subject. I just nodded, "Can you show me my room, i'd like to unpack" smiling sadly my aunt motioned for me to follow her up their stairs.

 **Thats it for now, let me know what you all think! I love reviews and it would be great to here your opinion! Thanks for reading :)**

 **-ShadowGoblin**


	2. Chapter Two: Burgess High

**_Hi Everyone! Can't believe my stories had 100 views so thanks to everyone who has read my story so far!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this book (but I wish I did)_**

 ** _The rest of the story will have more characters from Disney and Dreamworks but the story primarily about Jack and Elsa :) If you have any suggestions of characters please let me know. In the story i've used the actor that portrayed Elsa (Idina Menzel) last name for Anna and Elsa as I couldn't find anything other than Elsa Queen or Arendale or Snow Queen so please let me know if you do know what it is or have a better last name to use, anyway, I thinks thats all so on with the story :D_**

Chapter Two: Burgess High

"Elsa!" someone shouted and shook my shoulders "its time for school; we have officially made it to senior year!" I just grumbled at Anna and turned over pulling my duvet over my head, I was too tired. "Senior year Elsa" she squealed again "get up lazy bones" she said jumping like a maniac on my bed and steeling my covers. "Senior year?" I said, suddenly realising what was going on, I had to get ready for my first day at our new school, Burgess High. "Ok, Anna, I'll be ready in a minute" I grumbled and got out of bed while she skipped out of my room. _Ok Elsa_ I told myself _go in, get your timetable and don't get into an argument, today is going to be a good day_.

I didn't really believe it, I usually ended up saying the wrong thing to the teacher, or the others in my class which resulted in me either making friends or highly offending someone causing an argument. It wasn't my fault half the time I was usually only saying what most people are thinking but unfortunately that results in several weeks after school in detention and a meeting with my carer and the school principle. _No smart mouthing people; Anna will be happy here and I can't ruin that_ I told myself again for the hundredth time. Yesterday we moved into our new house today i'll start my new school; everything seemed to be moving so fast and I wasn't sure if I liked it but I didn't have a choice.

Grabbing my hairbrush off my new desk I quickly ran it through my hair pulling at the blond tangles and knots before quickly braiding it to keep my hair off my face. I hated my hair on my face I just didn't know how girls can wear their hair down all the time, didn't it annoy them?

I guess my new room was ok, it had three white walls and one ice blue feature wall; a white desk sat neatly in the corner of my room opposite the double bed, I had a large wardrobe to keep all my clothes stored in and boxes under my bed to store all my books so, it had everything a room needed and a bit more but… it wasn't the same room I had decorated with my mum last summer. It didn't have the bright sky blue colour on all the walls and it didn't have a border running around the edge with stars and planets on. It didn't have the stencil on the wall with a fairy in the moon that my mum has spent a whole week painting on or the book shelves that where slightly wonky that my dad had put up while attempting DIY, but worst of all, it didn't have my mum and dad coming into it at night to kiss me goodnight; at the time I thought it was silly; but now I would give anything to have it back. I missed them both so much.

I managed to avoid dinner last night with my aunt and uncle saying that I was unpacking but in reality I had been flicking through the small photo album with pictures of my mum and dad in when we went on holiday last year to England. Wiping a tear off my cheek I walked toward my wardrobe and started sifting through my clothes, _conceal, don't feel_ I told myself, emotions where something I couldn't afford, caring just lead to pain, endless pain. I pulled out my favourite pair of black jeans and a snug fitting blue tee-shirt that said 'a storm of snowflakes' on it. Slipping on my blue heals I grabbed my make up bag and went into the bathroom me and Anna shared. My aunts and uncles house had three floors; something me and Anna discovered while exploring… and by exploring I mean an extreme version of hide and seek with water pistols, which, once my aunt found out, took them away from us telling us no water pistols in the house.

On the bottom floor was the kitchen, living room, dining room and a bathroom. On the middle floor was my aunts and uncles room with a room that the twins shared. I'm pretty sure both rooms had an on-suit but I we hadn't explored that far since the water pistols disappeared. On the top floor their was two spare rooms with another bathroom for me and Anna to share. All in all the house was very big which was nice I thought as I rubbed in a third layer of concealer trying to hide the bags under my eyes. It was no use, even with my best concealer you could still see the bags under them. Sighing, I gave up with the concealer and quickly did my mascara before brushing my teeth.

Well, I was ready as I would ever be for my senior year. Grabbing my bag out of my room I closed the door behind me turning around I realised my aunt was behind me "Elsa" she said with a smile. "I just wanted to wish you good luck for your new school, you'll enjoy it. I'm so proud of you" she said and pulled me into a warm hug "enjoy yourself and try to be nice, who knows you might make a few friends" that was wishing a lot; but instead of explaining this to her I just smiled and thanked her.

For a few seconds we stood their in silence "I should get going" I said awkwardly "Anna's probably getting really impatient down stairs waiting" at the my aunt laughed and ushered me down the stairs and, once I reached the bottom, into the kitchen when Anna was practically bouncing up and down in her chair "let's go" I said to her and she squealed and ran to the door dragging me by my hand behind her "by girls" my uncle called, I didn't get and chance to reply as Anna already dragged me out of the door behind her.

Burgess school, once you reached the top of the trail into the woods was only a five minute walk Anna had been informing me proudly for the past several minutes; clearly this is where her and my aunt when they went for a walk with Olaf and Sven. "Are you excited, i'm super excited!" she said for the hundredth time as we reached the top of the trail "for the last time yes" I said.

"Ok, ok, no need to get snippy" she said as we walked along the side of the road; I didn't reply, so instead we walked the rest of the way to school in an awkward, but calm silence. I can't wait for my car to be delivered, then I won't have to walk in this heat I mused. As we approached the school gates Anna pulled my arm looking at me pleadingly with her eyes "please try to get on here, I like it here with our aunt and uncle, just promise me you'll at least try to get on here" it was at that moment that I realised that Anna was done with moving around all over the place because of me. All of our foster parents loved Anna, but they said I was too difficult and troubled to keep. I had to really try hard to try and make up for forcing her to move several times.

"Ok, I promise Anna"

"Thank you" she said with a beaming smile and hugged me, "come on, the main receptions over their and classes start soon". As we approached it was clear we were the fresh meat of gossip. Kids stared as we walked towards reception and whispered thinking we couldn't hear them. "Look" one of them said "there the girls who's parents died in the accident at sea" clenching my fist and gritting my teeth I continued to walk forwards, _you promised Anna_ I reminded myself. As much as I wanted to shout of them or punch them I was a good little foster kid and I didn't; _keep it together Menzel_ I told myself, as if using my last name would motivate me to behave _conceal, don't feel, put on a show, make one wrong move and everyone will know…._

Taking a deep breath I pushed the door open and entered the reception area. "Hi" I said to the lady at the desk, she looked up smiled sweetly wearing through her large, round glasses "what can I do for you dear?" leaning on the front of the desk I motioned my had and myself and my sister, "Were new here, i'm Elsa and this is my sister Anna. Our aunt told us we needed to go to reception to collect our timetables because we registered late". For a moment the lady looked confused but then she just shook her head causing her read ringlets to come loose and fall out of her bun. "Oh, of course, of course, I remember, Rapunzel rang me last night, were old friends you see dear" she said as she shuffled papers around and pushed locks of hair out of her face. After a moment she had two small piles and handed one to me and my sister. "They should have your timetables, a map of the school and slips that we need all your teachers to sign" I nodded at her.

"Thanks" me and Anna said at the same time.

"You welcome dears, do you need me to show you to your classrooms?" before Anna had a chance to say yes I jumped in "no thanks we'll be fine, come on Anna if not we'll be late" I said quickly an ushered her out of the room. "Hey!" she said.

"We have a map" I said rolling my eyes "what's your first class?"

"AP Music, you?"

"Biology" I grumbled, I didn't really like biology, I was more of a maths and physics person, biology, in my opinion, was stupid and a waste of my time. Pulling out my map and then looking up I realised that Anna's classroom was literally in the large cream coloured building in front of us marked with the sign _Drama, Music and The Arts Department_ , nodding at the building I said "looks like you class is their, see you later?" instead of saying anything Anna pulled me into a hug "bye, Elsa, please, try to make this work" she whispered in my ear before smiling and skipping away, jezzz, she had no faith in me. To a degree I couldn't blame her but I promised her I would try. Around me other students walked around joking and laughing in groups slowly making their way to class; hopefully, once I could figure out my way around here I could arrive just before the bell so I could avoid the crowds of people.

Shaking my head to clear it I looked down at the map and tried to figure out where my class was; my map reading skills weren't great but when I ended up outside the bathrooms and the bell sounded to let me know I was officially late to my first class it was then that I realised I should have paid more attention in geography lessons as a kid. "Great" I grumbled and stuffed the map in my bag and started to walk towards what I hoped was the science building. "Lost?" I heard someone say behind me.

Turning around I realised the voice came from a young girl; she had long locks of curly red hair that danced down her back all the way down to her waist, her innocent green eyes looked at be alight with questions, she was slightly smaller than me, "yeah" I sighed, resigning myself to the fact that if I didn't ask for help chances are i'd never make it to any of my classes on time. "First day?" she asked walking towards me "yeah" I said again _please try_ my sister voice ran through my head. "Any idea where room 201 is?"

"Oh, bio right?" the girl said quickly "your I'm my class, i'll show you if you'd like and oh, I almost forgot, i'm Merida" she said, it was then that I realised she had a really strong Scottish accent "Thanks and yes please, i'm Elsa by the way" she just laughed "everyone knows who you are!" I just groaned, my aunt and her big mouth "oh, no not in a bad way, its just you're the first transfer student we've had here in, like, ages. In this town everyones grown up with everyone, if you know what I mean…" My expression must have looked shocked or scared to her because she began to backtrack. "Sorry, I didn't mean it to sound bad, I don't mean to scare you lassie, I have a habit of rambling, your fine, honestly, people round here are nice" this time I laughed, she sounded so much like my sister, "don't worry about it. So, whose the teacher?"

"Oh Dr Toothiana, but her students call her Tooth. Were here" she said with a smiled and pushed the door open. "Ah, so glad you could join us Miss Brave, care to enlighten me why your late?" without missing a beat Merida smiled brightly. "Well, first my alarm didn't go off and then my brothers took my stuff and hid it so I had to find it and then…"

"Thats enough Miss Brave I think I get the picture, please sit down" the teacher said, clearly she was quite fond of her since she turned to quickly tick her name on the register as being here on time despite her lateness, Merida grinned impishly and quickly scrambled to her seat at the back of the room "and you are Miss…?"

"Elsa Menzel, I'm new here" I said quickly hoping that would at least some leeway, and quickly gave her the piece of paper she had to sign hoping that, if detention was on her mind the bit of paper might distract her. "Ok Elsa, because it's your first day, i'll let you off, don't make a habit of being late, wouldn't want Miss Brave to rub off on you" She said with a kind smile, her comment about Merida causing the class to snigger "I'm Dr Tooth" she said kindly and motioned towards the empty chair at the end of the first row; quickly I nodded and walked slowly over to the chair, school chairs where always so uncomfortable I thought as I pulled it out from under the wooden table cringing as it made a loud scraping noise on the floor. I decided then and their that even though I hated her class, I didn't mind her as a teacher since, clearly she had a soft spot for Merida and let me off my lateness unlike the teachers at my old school…

Next to me was a boy with childlike features, he had brown hair, that suggested it probably hadn't been cut for a while and brown eyes to match, he had quite a small build but, overall he seemed ok apart from the fact that his consistent spinning of his pen on the desk would drive me nuts if he did that all lesson. Looking up he smiled slightly, "I'm Hiccup"

"Elsa" I replied, before either of us got a chance to say anything else Tooth hushed the class. Tooth was mouse-like in her features and had a very willowy frame, her brown hair was pulled back into a bun held in place by a few pencils, she had a pair of round glasses on making her bright green eyes only stand out more and a white lab coat with pockets filled with loose odds and ends. Clearing her throat she began to speak.

"First of all I would just like to say welcome back to the new school year, now I have a few things to address and I need you all to pay attention as it could take a while." Great, I thought, we couldn't have a normal lesson where I just work from the questions in the book, no, we had to sit and listen. Feeling slightly annoyed that I had nothing to fiddle with, and wanting to snatch Hiccups pen of him I started to bounce leg up and down in irritation.

"This year" Tooth continued "the school has made the decision to change the education board that the sciences; biology, chemistry and physics classes run on. At the end of year there is no formal exams for these classes which they felt would benefit students; particularly those who are adverse too exams and help reduce the pressure during the exam season. As a result of this the class is now graded on essays, presentations and laboratory experiments. In order to comply with the new board students need to be put into groups of five for these assessments to help build other skills such as communication, debating and generically working with others. The school, therefore feels for the students to make the most of this the need to be put into groups of five at random and not just in friendship groups." Around me I heard the class echo my thoughts of complaint, with groans and grumbles. The difference was however, I was annoyed that I would be forced for the next year to work with others and generally, i've never been very good at that.

"This means that this set class and the peers in here will also be your peers in your physics and chemistry classes also" she said with a slight smile. Tooth then began to type on her keyboard causing the large whiteboard on the screen to light up. On the screen their was the list of each group flash up. "As you can see these will be your groups" she said pointing the board "now I want you all to move so that you are in these groups for a laboratory experiment. Group one here, group two over here…" she said, continuing with the other six groups pointing at different rows and tables for each one to sit at. "Under no circumstances are people allowed to change groups unless the situation is extremely serious"

Looking at the board I realised I was in group six with; Merida Brave, Hiccup Haddock, Gratuity Tucci, Elsa Menzel and Jack Frost… well at least I knew one of the people in the group were ok I thought with a smile.

 **Thats it for now, hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading, let me know what you think and please, please, please leave a review :)**

 **-ShadowGoblin**


End file.
